Come and Melt Me Down
by Lady Starshine
Summary: OneShot. Pre Movie. Willy and the Princess have a little chat. Well kinda...


**Come And Melt Me Down**

_I know you've been waiting but I've been off making babies_

_& like a chef making donuts & pastries_

_It's time to make you sweat_

_Sex & sugar is the flavour_

_Ovens & beaters & graters_

_Beats made of bongos & shakers_

_It's time to make you sweat_

_-_** Yummy by Gwen Stefani**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

If there was anything Princess Pondicherry prided more than anything else, it was her secrets. Not your old run of the mill secrets however, like you lied to your friend about something for example. No. Those are simple secrets. The ones that the Princess held close to her heart were a little more...well, to but it in the most childish way: dirty.

Sure, she loved Prince Pondicherry. But that was because she spent all her time with him. Never once had she seen or been with another man since she was wedded.

Until about now...

It seemed like the thousandth time she had stared at the craftsman as he ran his tools along the walls, making beautiful designs with what seemed like an effortless fashion. She turned away every time he looked back at her. Running her long finger around the rim of her vodka bottle had become her latest distraction. But after emptying the whole thing, it was more of a spy glass to stare at the man with. Lucky she had another full bottle beside her. Lucky...

"Shelley is the Prince coming back soon?" the craftsman asked, startling her out of her daydream.

"Oh. Yes. Yes Willy. Very Soon." Shelly answered, never breaking her gaze with him. Willy smiled and returned back to what he was doing.

At this point, she was desperate for conversation. But before she make some stupid comment that would turn her crimson like "You look good." or something, Willy closed the gap.

"You know it's so weird."

"What's weird?"

Willy placed his tool on the floor before answering,

"Why the Prince would want me to build a chocolate palace in the middle of the desert!"

"My husband has always had a strange passion for chocolate."

Shelley started to make a grab for the full vodka bottle. All this talk with the candymaker was making her nervous. Even if it was just a few sentences...

"It is pretty hot out." he said.

"I only have alcohol."

And water, and juice. But any abandon from Willy would be horrible at this point. But he seemed to happy with the avaliable opinion, as he relieved her from holding the bottle.

"You shouldn't be doing that. My husband will get rid of you if your drunk."

Willy smiled, his lips grazing the rim of the bottle.

"How come you just call him "your husband"?"

"How come you call me Shelley?" she asked.

"It is a very pretty name." Willy said, taking another sip of vodka, and sitting down on the Prince's throne.

"My husband will get rid of you if he catches you sitting there." Shelley said.

Oh what did it matter? He was sitting in the throne right next to her. The Princess tried to clear her head of thoughts where Willy was her Prince and her husband...well, she had not thought of that little detail yet.

"Nitin. His name is Nitin. Say it with me. Ni-tin."

Shelley tried to suppress a giggle. "I know his name."

"Me thinks not."

Shelley stared at him a few moments more. Willy was so calm around her. Well, around everything and everyone. He oozed confidence that she did not possess. Which was a shame, because being a princess meant talking to large crowds of people. Shelley liked quiet gatherings.

"How is your factory?"

"Great!"

He leaned in closer.

"My assistant is quite old. His name is Joe. And between you and me, he is one of the more brillant workers."

Shelley laughed more openly this time. And when she stopped, there was a silence between them.

"You got something in your hair." he said. He went to brush it away but ended up very close to her lips. And just when the gap between them was about to close.

"Is this a bad time?"

The pair looked up to young servant boy with a deep tan.

Willy sighed.

"Yes."

"But it's fine. What's the problem?

"The Prince has returned sir."

Shelley coughed and got off her throne to meet her husband.

_Why couldn't he have waited?_

Willy walked beside her the whole time when they headed out of the main room.

"I wasn't finished yet." Willy said with a grin.

"Will...Mr. Wonka, don't do something you will regret.

"Fine. But I'll get you later."

_That's a cheery thought._

**Trivia: **

**Shelley and Nitin are the names of the actors who play the Prince and Princess.**

**Note: Maybe Willy seems a bit OOC but understand that I'm working with the Pre Movie Wonka. I was going to keep this a oneshot but tell me your opinion. **


End file.
